


breathtaking [art; comic]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breathplay, Crowley is a demon, Do not repost, Kinky, M/M, actually for real, and no one should do breathplay irl never ever, aziraphale is into it, crowley has a rattlesnake tail, do not try this at home, monsterfucking i guess, no genitals visible, not really because they dont need to breathe, snake!crowley sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: Happy New Year!  This is a hardcore kinky piece of smut and I feel weird that I made it.   So weird that I didn't post it for 4 months.  But here I am now.  It was originally just the first two panels and then I don't know what came over me, may I be forgiven.This was initially inspired by a gorgeous fic [ouroboros by marginaliana] from the GO Kinkmeme thread, but I am SOLELY to blame for what I did to it, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	breathtaking [art; comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311718) by [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana). 

> To be **crystal clear** this comic depicts breath control play between two **non human immortals who do not need oxygen**.  
NO HUMANS SHOULD IMITATE THIS ever ever.
> 
> Also while there is no visible genitals I think it's pretty clear that this is monsterfuckery. Again, I'm so sorry.  
Enjoy.


End file.
